Finding Secrets
by Chaos princess2
Summary: Look inside in for summary. I'm really not good at them.


Finding out Secrets

By: Chaos princess2

Summary: Sakura Josui Junior High School is getting two new transfer students from America. Soon Sho and the others might be in over there heads as they find things are not always they seem. Things go down hill from there and it seems nothing more could go wrong. Boy, be careful with what you wish for.

Disclaimer:

Hi everyone Chaos here. This is the first story I've written. So please cut me a little slack. I do not own Whistle!, or any of it's characters. The only things I own are the characters Morana and Roxane. The plot is made with the help of my friend. This also happens to be the story I up load, but I had to redo.

Death: She doesn't need any slack guys!

Quit It You! For all of you wondering whom that is. That is Death my somewhat helper you could say, but to tell the truth he a slave driver.

Death: I'm not a-

Quite You! (Whacks Death with a Paper Fan.)

Death: OWWWWWWW!

Warnings: The rating is for Morana's bad mouth and because it may contain Yaoi. I just need to figure out the pairings if I do.

Chaos and Death: On with the Story!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Chapter 1

The New Students

It seemed like a normal day at Sakura Josui Junior High School, well excepted for the two fourteen year olds driving up on motorbikes. The roaring engines made everyone turn and look at them. One rode on a black and red bike that said, "Don't miss with Death", a small chibi grim reaper next to it. The other one had a blue and white bike that had "wing" written on it.

Both bikes turned off and the person on the black bike took off the helmet that was on. Long chestnut brown hair that was kept in a braid fell down from the helmet, reaching down to the person knees, some bangs covering their forehead, a bandanna placed across the person head. It read "Cute, but Evil. Things Even Out." Small black and red bunnies with fangs were right above the words. Light violet eyes shined in the light, but also gave off a hint of warning, telling people to stay away. A small smile was placed on their face, giving off a nice feeling even though their eyes spoke differently. Though the person was wearing the boy uniform, you could clearly tell the person was a girl. A sliver chain hung from the side of her pants a key chain was attached to it, it read Death on it, and a small hourglass hung from it. Around her neck was a necklace that had a sliver scythe hang from it.

"So this is the place we'll be spending the next school term at and protecting the team here." She said looking towards the other person a smile playing on her face.

"That's what your father told us before we left." The person said pulling of the helmet showing another girl. She had short brown hair that was shoulder length and was a little taller then the other girl standing next to her. She had cobalt-blue eyes that where much more stern then the others. Her face was void of all emotions and was clearly giving off the feel that if you talked to her she would certainly won't take a second to strangle you. The girl was all so wearing the boys' uniform. Hang from her phone in her pocket was a key chain that said Chaos on it with a key hanging from it.

"Cool looks like it's going to be a fun year." The smaller girl said as they grabbed their bags and walked into the school. Everyone turning to look at them, boys were sighing and girls were admiring them as they walked through the halls.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sho sat in the back row his head on his table as he slowly fell asleep, but couldn't when he felt something hit his head. He turned and saw Shigeki laughing getting another rubber band ready to fire at him. He was about to throw a paper ball at him when Ms. Katori walked in. Two people walked in with her. Both looked as though they were people you didn't want to mess with, yet the smaller one gave off more of a nicer feeling then the other one did.

"Class we have to new students and they have come all the way from America." Ms. Katori said smiling at the to kids as she looked at them. The smaller one smiled while the other just nodded their head. "Anyway I'll let them introduce themselves instead of me telling you. An is it all right if they ask questions?" She asked as the smaller one step forward and nodded.

"Hello everyone my name is Morana. An this is my adopted sister Roxane." She said bowing slightly, a true smile graced her face. Roxane bowed as well showing some emotion when she did it.

The silence was so thick that you could hear cars passing by and the people talking in the room next door. That's when it clicked in everyone's heads, 'They are girls!'. The room then erupted into noise as everyone had lifting their arms in the air.

"Morana! Do you like going shopping?" A girl asked, Morana just shook her head indicating a no.

"How was your life in America and why did you guys move." A boy in the front row asked. Many people in the class put their hands down wanting to know the answer too.

"Life in America is fun, but we had to move because father had job takes him to a lot of places and he thought it might be best that we went with him this time." Morana said with a small smile on her face. After a lot of questions the class soon stopped raising.

Shigeki raised his hand and Ms. Katori pointed to him. "Roxane and Morana, do you girls do anything that regular girls do? Since you guys happen to be wearing the boys uniform…" He asked with a smile on his face. Most of the class was silent only noticing that fact now.

Morana smiled and looked back at him. 'Target one.' She thought crossing here arms. "As a matter of fact I do go shopping, but only when I feel like it. Plus the reason why we are wearing the boy's uniform is because the girls are just to girlie. We had free dress in the school we're from. " She answered giving him a smirk. "When I go shopping it is usually so I can by new soccer balls for us. I heard a lot about Jousi soccer team. An we wouldn't mind play against them. Right Roxane." She looked up at the taller girl with a smirk.

"Yeah." Was all she said, and then the bell rang ending class. As everyone walked out they all waved by to Roxane and Morana. Soon everyone expect Shigeki, Sho, and the girls were left in the classroom. "So you two are a part of the soccer team?" Roxane asked looking towards them.

'_She reminds me of Daichi….'_ Sho thought as Morana walked towards them. "Yes we are.." He answered, then notice the she was the same height as him. She smiled and put her hand out.

"Let me re-introduce myself, my name is Morana Liron and this is Roxane Dante." She said with a smile as Roxane walked up behind her. Shigeki was leaning on the desk right next to Sho, who smiled back at Morana shaking her hand.

"My name is Sho Kazamatsuri." He said letting go of her hand as he picked up some of his things. Shigeki stood up fully and turned to the girl.

"Names Shigeki Sato, but call me Shige." He said smiling. "So I hear you like to play Soccer, why don't you come to our practice and watch." He offered the two girls. Morana looked back at Roxane and shrugged at her, looking like she was innocent. In truth she was far from it and Roxane knew this.

"Sure we aren't doing anything, so will come." Roxane said as Morana ran and got their stuff from the front of the class. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"Let's go!" She said tossing Roxane's bag to her as she grabbed Shige and Sho by the arm and pulled them along with her. Roxane followed right behind her.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Tasuya's View

Where are those two?… Even Ms. Kaori beat them to the field. Huh there they are. Who are those to boys next to Shigeki, new students … Now that I think about it there were a bunch of people in the hallway talking about new students…. "So you were on the Soccer team when you two were in America." Sho said looking as if he was meeting all-stars.

"Hey you two hurry up!" I yelled with a serious face as they all turned to look at me. The shorter one looked at me with a smile as all four walked up. You know they really look really good to be boys. Wait! What am I thinking!!!

"Sorry Tasubon, but we were just getting to know the new students." Shige said with a smile, walking up and leaning on my shoulder. At least they were both changed.

"You must be Tasuya, the captain of this team. Right.." The shorter one said, the voice sounding different from what I thought it would be. "I was wondering if we would be able to watch your practice." Motioning to the taller one as well.

"Sure I guess. Is that all right with all of you?" I asked turning looking at the rest of the team. All of them including Daichi nodded. Masato walked up and looked at the shorter one. The taller one walked up behind the other, as if, Masato tried anything he would instantly regret it.

"Hey you're almost the same height as Sho. For a boy you're pretty small." He said turning around laughing a little. That's when I saw it, the little one's evil side. I guess he doesn't like being called short.

"Did you just call me a boy you ass!" Okay I'm totally surprised I swear that she was a boy, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. I thought I saw it all that was until she grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over. Masato land on his face, stunned by what had happened.

"You over did it Morana…" the taller girl said to the smaller girl Morana. She had a smirk on her face as Masato got put slowly. I still can't believe she flipped him right over her back and she happened to be shorter then him.

"He brought it on to himself Roxane." Morana said sticking her tongue out a little. "Tasu you're captain of this team right?" She asked turning to me.

"Yeah, that's right….Why do you ask?" I asked her. She looked up at Roxane, who just nodded. Morana turned back to me with an evil demon like smile.

"Well how about your whole team verse Roxane and me. An if you're wondering we can very well take care of ourselves." She said with a smile on her face.

"What That's Stupid! Two Against Eleven The Odds Are against You Completely!!" Yuki yelled having just walked over with the rest of the girl's team. She walked straight over right next to me. "It's totally insane. Tasuya you agree with me --!"

"SHUT UP BRAT! You are to captain of this team, hence you don't make orders around here, oh and even if you are manger the coach still over rules you here." Morana said cutting Yuki off. The most evil glare in her eyes, I have ever seen in my life. "An like I said we have handled worst then just them. So do you want to or not, we'll make it worth your wild." She said her glare turning into a smile.

"Sure you're on." I said with a smile on. If these kids were as strong as they say they are I'm not going to stop them one bit. I want to see what they can do.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hey everybody, how do you think the story is so far? Coming in the next chapter is part of the game and what happens at the time out. I might also add Morana's and Roxane's profiles to help everyone to know who they are.

Please review, I like it when people help me out. An to everyone who reviews they get a Shigeki Doll and a cookie.

Death: See I can Help Out! I'm only doing this so she won't whack me over he head again. Look at the button and click on it with that arrow!

Please…..Someone help me……..An I swear he came up with that by himself……..Help!


End file.
